The Omniscient
The Omniscient is the Primordial Creature created by all Primordial Beings to be the source and the sum of knowledges. He represents the knowledge and knows everything, even the past and the futures. History Around Archeus' birth, the Primordial Beings decided to make a being who will know what would happen next, they so created a being who would know everything, this being was known as The Omniscient. The Omniscient watched everything already knowing what would happen after, when Erebus went to him, asking if he could win the war against God, The Omniscient told him that he needed to create fail safes as God had his own. Personnality The Omniscient is apathic and usually quiet, only watching, however, some events seem to please him as he was amused by Erebus' and God's war, he also wants what is best for his creators, an exemple being when he advised Erebus to create fail safes. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, The Omniscient is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only surpassed by the Primordials. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. The Omniscient is only surpassed by his creators. Nothing in creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. ** Knowledge Embodiment: It is said and stated by Marauer that The Omniscient is the sum of all knowledges. *** Omniscience: As the All-Knowing, The Omniscient knows truly all. * Immortality: The Omniscient is truly immortal. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Omniscient cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object, only Primordials and Yaldabaoth can kill him. * Shape-Shifting: The Omniscient can change his form. * Supernatural Concealment: The Omniscient can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: The Omniscient possesses immense supernatural strength. * Telekinesis: The Omniscient can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: The Omniscient can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Reality Warping: The Omniscient can warp reality at will. Vulnerabilities As a Primordial Creature, nothing can really harm Erebus except for his creators and Yaldabaoth. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demiurges: The Primordial Children can harm The Omniscient but can't kill him. * Shards: The Pieces of Primordials can harm The Omniscient but can't kill him. Destroying Beings * Death's Scythe: Tod's personal weapon used on Primordial Entities will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It will take time. * Merged Shards: Shards such as Sheol can kill The Omniscient. * Yaldabaoth: The Creator is able to kill The Omniscient. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are able to kill The Omniscient. * Natural Order: Despite his immense power, the Natural Order is still able to affect The Omniscient. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Creatures Category:God Category:Erebus Category:Alpha Category:Omega Category:Tod Category:Asherah Category:Chaos Category:Presence